doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Codex/Database
Health Station Decoded Entry 001 The UAC Health Station follows the same standard design specifications as its predecessor, the Health Pack, but with improved nanobot dispersal and faster cellular analysis. When the patient's arm is inserted into the ministration sleeve, the Health Station initiates a microscopic atomic-force scan on the subject and administers a nanobot package that targets cellular deficiencies. Chem-clusters are then dosed to the patient which stimulates rapid recovery. Some users experience light-headedness when using the Health Station. This can be cured by reinserting the patient's arm into the machine and running it a second time. This step can be repeated as often as necessary. Delta V Jump-Boots Decoded Entry 001 First developed on the Phobos outpost to facilitate Extremely Fast Navigation (EFN) through micro-gravity. Delta V Jump-Boots are now used at all cargo stations, transport hubs and maintenance depots to facilitate agile traversal with speed and ease. With the exponential growth of UAC production at the Argent Facility, it became necessary to find an alternative to the overworked and overloaded ferry drones. When worn, Delta V Jump-Boots detect myoelectric signals in the legs so that when the user begins to jump, a short burst of Argent Energy is forced through a booster nozzle on the soles of the boots and a fully assisted jump is performed. With enough angular momentum, a second jump can sometimes be performed. Vast distances can be quickly covered when used correctly and caution should be exercised when performing EFN maneuvers around vertical drops or overhead obstacles. Field Drone Decoded Entry 001 Often referred to as "Droppers" these drones were developed by the UAC to autonomously receive and deliver ordered parts to engineers, off/duty employees, and soldiers. Argent Energy Decoded Entry 001 Early in the development of the Argent Accumulator, it was discovered that Argent plasma compressed into Hayden radius spheres (named after Samuel Hayden) would retain its structure with enough radioactive isotopes. Once forced, if the surface tension of the plasma sphere is broken the energy cache contained within will quickly discharge, energizing anything it comes into contact with it. Argent Caches were the forerunner of the Argent Accumulator, but their vulnerability to blunt force makes their use too unpredictable. There are still hundreds of these proto-type Argent Caches to be found around the Argent Facility, and have become somewhat of a collector's item among UAC employees. Should you find an Argent Cache, please report your finding to your Department Enforcer. Decoded Entry 002 Argent Energy is produced by neutron activation of Argent plasma, a new and powerful substance that was discovered on Mars. This produces an exothermic reaction where recorded temperatures within the plasma have exceeded previously accepted theoretical limits. Through a process not yet fully understood, Argent plasma remains stable and self-contained throughout. Conventional nuclear power is obsolete. What used to take a nuclear reactor 12 months to produce can be generated in a few seconds by the Argent Tower and packaged into an Argent Accumulator no larger than Samuel Hayden's hand. Argent plasma was originally discovered by the SS Amundsen when it landed in the Promethei Terra region of Mars in 2095 as part of the UAC geological survey mission Frontier. While searching for liquid water springs, the Survey-Bot discovered a narrow trench which has now become known as the "Argent Fracture". This fracture emitted a substance that at first appeared to be an electrical gas cloud. However, deeper analysis of the substance showed it to be an entirely new form of matter with a quantum signature never before recorded. Initial tests on this new matter immediately showed its potential. When a 2 megakelvin cutting laser was fired at the substance, it absorbed the heat with ease and remained self-contained. A second expedition was planned to further analyze this remarkable new "Argent plasma". There have been speculation that the development of Argent Energy goes beyond traditional science and bleeds into the realm of SEFT (Spiritual Energy Field Theory). Experiments in this fringe science have been heavily criticized in the past as their development often involves "occult" like practices and the channeling of resources from poorly understood extradimensional resources. Coupled with the reports of cultish practices within the UAC, there are deep concerns over how Argent Energy is being produced, and if it is indeed safe. The UAC has refused to reveal the details, despite repeated requests by the Global Science Council. Despite concern over the safety of producing energy with a process that is not fully understood, the need for a reliable energy source since the depletion of plutonium and uranium reserves is a powerful argument. When the UAC unveiled an Argent Energy powered, hand sized 24-volt battery with over 12,000 megawatt-hours, the future of energy supply within the Solar System was set. One battery array could power an entire city block for several months. Researchers at the Global Science Council have speculated that the UAC's most advanced battery technology, the Argent Accumulator, can hold over 30,000 megawatt-hours but that the UAC is deliberately bottlenecking the production to maintain control over the market value. The UAC has no comment on the matter. Mega Health Decoded Entry 001 UAC REPORT FILE JNIBE74N This stimulant is the first (and so far only) successful fusion of UAC technology and the arcane science behind Argent Stimulants. When consumed, it bestows additional stamina and endurance on the user, effectively giving them more life. This effect is achieved by first vaporizing then ionizing an adrenaline solution which is then injected into a demagnetized Argent Stimulant. As the resulting concoction is extremely volatile, the product must be absorbed immediately to avoid combustion. It is notable that this stimulant can be administered to humans successfully although it does shorten overall lifespan significantly. Attempts to administer the solution to demons have proven unsuccessful. The demon suffers agonizing death moments after ingestion. Elite Guards Decoded Entry 001 The Elite Guard is a company of security personnel charged with protecting the Lazarus Project research and maintaining order throughout the Argent Facility. Their distinct red uniforms help distill a calming influence among UAC employees and they are known to be level headed, disciplined, and fair but firm. Their suits contain cybernetic augmentations which give the Elite Guards an advantage should they need to quell any disturbances. The augmentations allows them to be faster, stronger, or more resilient to injury. Decoded Entry 002 UAC employees are advised to comply with any orders received from an Elite Guard. Their jurisdiction is absolute, answering only to the highest level executives of the UAC. If an Elite Guard kindly requests that you accompany them to the Lazarus Labs, you will be going to the Lazarus Labs. With such powerful capabilities in each Elite Guard, it was deemed necessary to implant a kill chip in each uniform so that they might also be controlled should an uprising occur among their ranks. The kill chip responds to a Lazarus Wave signature that can only be broadcast by Samuel Hayden or Olivia Pierce. Gore Nest Decoded Entry 001 Studies of demons upon entering this dimension have shown that their conduct is not purely vindictive - there is a method behind their actions. When a demon captures their prey, the fresh kill is taken to a temporary ceremonial site where arcane rituals are performed on the pile of blood and gore. When enough corpses have been gathered, the ceremonial site becomes a "Gore Nest". These sites, imbued with Hell energy from the rituals, act as umbilical cords to Hell. Extreme caution must be taken when approaching a Gore Nest. Attacking the nest, or indeed any demons within close proximity to the nest, will act as an alarm and siphon more demons from Hell. Category:Codex